


Across the Universe

by veldygee



Category: The Avengers (2012), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veldygee/pseuds/veldygee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and short stories that I wrote on tumblr. Stories will be from various fandoms. Will not be updated frequently. Mostly fluff. Summary on each chapter. :)</p><p>Chapter 1: Erik didn't believe in love but then he saw Charles at the park.</p><p>Chapter 2: Charles didn't expect that his flatmate would be that attractive</p><p>Chapter 3: It was supposedly a movie night at the Avengers Mansion.</p><p>Chapter 4: Tony was a genius but from time to time, he could be so oblivious. Thanksgiving Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a post on tumblr: "Imagine your OTP having never met at all. But one day as Person A is walking throughout the park, they spot Person B just a few feet away. Person A stares at Person B, feeling the strongest connection, or as if they’ve met each other somehow. Person B looks towards Person A and their eyes widen, unmistakably feeling that same connection."
> 
> So this is what I got for them. 
> 
> Ehehehe.

Erik had never believe in love however cliche that sounded. It was only the thing that happened in the movie, where one guy could be so desperately in love with one woman and they could live happily ever after and shits like that. Or probably it happened for everyone else. But not him. Erik was pretty sure that he was the exception in the rule that ‘love is for everyone’ no matter how many times his mother insisted that he just needed time.

Erik was in his mid 30s. He had his job as a head engineer in Stark Industries. He had his own apartment, a decent one in the middle of Manhattan. He was wealthy enough that he could buy his mother a house in the suburb. ‘It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife.’ That was a bullshit. Erik didn’t want a wife nor he needed a partner. He was perfectly fine with being alone and spending his weekend with his mother or drinking with several ‘friends’ that he had. He was totally content with his life.

(But when Erik looked back at his life before meeting him, it was probably because Erik hadn’t even known that there was a missing piece in his life)

* * *

Erik was having a normal walk through the park like he usually did every Sunday Morning when he spotted him.

His face was attractive enough that would definitely make people look at him twice but other than that, he was pretty average. Despite the fact that he was probably in his late 20s, he wore clothes like an old man—a too big blue cardigan that covered half of his hands. He had floppy brown hair and what he was doing was just feeding the pigeons, the usual thing that people did in the park but when Erik spotted him, he could not look away.

Erik knew that it sounded so cliche and stupid and that it went all the way against what he believed but he knew that he finally found the ‘one’, whatever that ‘one’ might be. His logic had gone somewhere else because he felt such a strong connection to this man that it was like he had known him somewhere. Erik wanted to know about him. Erik needed to know about him.

Erik didn’t know how long he actually stared but after a moment, maybe because the stranger felt that he was being stared at, the man looked over his shoulders and what Erik saw was a pair of the brightest blue he had ever seen. He could not even describe what shades of blue was that. The man’s eyes widened a fraction and then Erik realized how red the color of his lips and how attractive the man actually was under that old man cardigan. The man smiled a fraction at him and Erik smiled back, feeling his heart beating very hard against his rib cage. He didn’t even realize what he was actually doing, but apparently his legs started moving by themselves and the next thing he knew he was just a few feet away from the man.

“Hello,” greeted the man with a faint trace of English accent. Erik loved his voice already.

“Hi,” greeted Erik back. “I am Erik,” said Erik introducing himself offering his hand.

The man’s smile grew wider and accepted Erik’s hand. His hand was soft compared to Erik’s calloused hand and also smaller but still very masculine. He had a pretty strong grip.

“I am Charles Xavier. It is a pleasure to meet you, Erik,” said the man—no, Charles. Erik had never felt happier by just knowing someone’s name like this.

This was the story of how Erik met the love of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles didn't expect his flatmate to be that attractive.
> 
> Based on this [ gifset](http://alpaca-mycroft-booty.tumblr.com/post/32872974886)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short drabble written at 1 AM.

Charles took a deep breath and held the key to his new flat out. Charles was going to enter university in a few days and after many discussions and because of the limited funds, Charles had decided to find a shared apartment. He found one and the place was fairly okay to his campus.

His flatmate, Erik Lehnsherr, was a quite nice man from what he could see during the two times he met Erik to discuss about the ad and then looking around the flat. Erik looked a bit scary though but Charles was not a person to judge people from outside’s look. Charles had told Erik when he would bring his stuff in (he had sent his books and some of his things early this week) and Erik had told him to just enter after giving him the key.

Charles adjusted his big backpack and pull his blue sweater down in an attempt to make it looked neater and then he walked in and he was about to enter the kitchen (which was merged with dining room and living room) and what he saw made him stop. There was Erik without any shirt on and with barely hanging there trousers.

Charles’ eyes were blown wide and he knew he should look away and stop staring but he could not because look at that broad shoulders and that fine waist and was that the curve to his arse—Charles coughed awkwardly and he hoped his face didn’t turned red. Erik turned around and he opened the cupboard as he offered Charles that sharky grin.

“You are here early,” said Erik who didn’t seem to notice that Charles had been staring. Charles smiled and replied awkwardly, “Hello.”

Erik leaned over the kitchenette and sipped from his glass. “Come in. Grab anything you want from the kitchen. I will be in my room if you need something,” said Erik and then he left the kitchen with a nod.

Charles nodded back and just stood by the doorway awkwardly. Erik didn’t look like someone who talked much unless necessary. Charles sighed and walked to his bedroom and put down his backpack. This was going to be very interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a movie night at the Avengers Mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt: _Imagine your otp watching a movie, cuddling on the couch. Person A is asleep, spooning person B, while Person B keeps their full attention on the movie. Person B watches a scene Person A would really like, and tries to wake Person A. Person A doesn’t wake up, and Person B just says “eh” to the movie, moves their legs to overlap Person B’s, snuggles their chest, and falls asleep too._

It was a movie night at the Avengers Mansion but unlike the usual week, there were only Tony and Loki at the mansion. Thor was staying with Jane. Clint and Natasha were on a mission. Bruce was on another of his ‘spiritual’ trip. Steve was invited for a party or some sort as Captain America and would not be home until late.

Loki insisted that both of them still did a movie night though and so Loki chose a movie and now here they were in the living room. The big screen was playing ‘Lilo & Stitch’.

Tony knew how sickeningly domestic they both looked with the way Loki were buried on his side, the long arms of the god were around Tony’s torso. He himself was putting an arm around the God of Mischief with the other hand grabbing popcorn once in a while.

It must had only been 30 minutes to the movie or something, but when the scene in which Tony knew was Loki’s favourite was coming and he didn’t hear a sound at all, Tony knew something was a bit off. He looked down and oh. Loki had fallen asleep. Tony chuckled and tried to wake the God up but Loki didn’t even budge. Tony sighed and looked at the screen again. They had missed the scene. Tony looked down at the sleeping form of Loki again.

“Jarvis, turn off the television,” murmured Tony and then the television was turned off. Tony had watched ‘Lilo & Stitch’ so many times because it was the god’s favourite. Tony admitted that he enjoyed the movie as well but now that Loki was asleep, it was no point to watch the movie alone.

Slowly, Tony positioned himself and Loki so that they both were lying down on the couch. He arranged their limbs so that both of them were perfectly comfortable. When Tony was done he murmured to JARVIS to turned the lights off.

With the cool body pressed against him, it didn’t need a long time until sleep caught him.

(Later that night, when Steve came home and woke them up, Tony and Loki moved to their bedroom and continued their snuggling).


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark was a genius but from time to time he could be so oblivious. Thanksgiving fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random fic that I wrote on tumblr. This is for [Bonzananza ](http://bonzananza.tumblr.com)& [Butimthecaptain](http://butimthecaptain.tumblr.com) on tumblr :3

Tony Stark was what people called a genius. He was a futurist that had invented many new technologies and he even founded a new element. But from time to time, he could be very stupid (according to Pepper and the Avengers) and that rare occasion of his stupidity came on the first Thanksgiving Day he had with the Avengers. It had been a few months ever since the Avengers was officially formed. What used to be Stark Mansion was now known as Avengers Mansion in which all the Avengers lived there in almost permanent basis.

It was the day of Thanksgiving and Steve Rogers, like a real American insisted that they needed to have a proper Thanksgiving with turkey and mashed potatoes and all the traditions that people did on Thanksgiving. So unlike the usual time in which they just ordered take-away food, they were going to have a properly cooked meal. Steve, Natasha and Bruce were handling the preparation of the food in the kitchen (it is pretty surprising that Natasha can actually cook). Thor was putting table wares on the dining table (Thor was very excited to join this Midgardian celebration). Clint and Tony were handling the drinks (in which Tony had been warned to not touch the alcohol until after dinner by Steve) and Pepper was the one who will buy the cakes.

After hours of preparation (in which Tony was so bored that he actually was going to drink the booze) Pepper finally came to the mansion with cakes. They were all seated properly around the dining table and then Steve said that before they started eating they needed to say their prayers of thanks. Tony was about to protest, because he was hungry, but then he looked at everyone else who just nodded. Tony pouted and leaned back in his seat. Steve started first and since Tony sat next to him Tony was going to be the last in turn.

It was after Pepper’s turn, in which was the third from last (Bruce sat between Tony and Pepper) that suddenly a shocking realization hit Tony hard right in the head it almost made him flinch. He looked around the people who sat around the dining table. There were Steve, Thor, Clint, Natasha, Pepper and Bruce all wearing civilian clothes. They were all seated there with delicious food on the table on the Day of Thanksgiving. They were all having Thanksgiving Dinner. Together. Like normal people. Like a  _family_. Tony felt really stupid that he realized it just now.

“Tony? It’s your turn,” said Steve from his right nudging him with his elbow. Tony felt like suddenly there was a heavy lump inside his throat. In his 36 years of life, Tony had never had a Thanksgiving Dinner like this. When he was a kid, his parents  usually attended an invitation dinner during that day or sometimes they were too busy. After his parents died, Tony was rarely at home and in the upcoming years he rarely even remembered the day of Thanksgiving.

It was because of Steve that they celebrated this and now they expected him to say his prayers. Tony felt like he was going to have an emotional breakdown however silly that sounded.

But he didn’t have an emotional breakdown of course. 

He also didn’t say his prayers.

Tony smirked and then said that he didn’t want to do silly things such as saying prayers of thanks. Steve just stared at Tony and the captain probably wanted to tell Tony that it was a tradition but decided against it because he was talking with Tony who could be as stubborn as a rock. Steve let him and then they started to eat. Tony tried to not let the previous thoughts occupied his mind.

Later that night though after dinner and booze, Tony would lie down on his bed and JARVIS could listen to him but he didn’t care as he would say his prayers.

“I am thankful for what I have. Thank you for the dinner.”


End file.
